Mais comment?
by Belyn
Summary: ...Milo s'estil retrouvé là? Et surtout, où est ce là? OS Milo POV, couple surprise. Pas prise de tête...


Titre:Mais comment...

Auteur: Belyn

Disclaimer: Pas. A. Moi.

Milo était parfaitement incapable de se rappeler comment il était arrivé là.

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il s'était bien rendu compte qu'il n'était pas chez lui, et un de ses sens communs (comprendre ceux que les humains normaux ont au nombre de cinq, pas les extensions...)lui avait bien indiqué par l'intermédiaire de ses récepteurs olfactifs qu'il était chez l'un de ses confrères.

Mais ça n'empêchait pas que Milo ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il foutait dans ce putain de lit, au lieu de se réveiller comme il était en droit d'attendre dans ses draps de lin dans on petit lit adoré taillé sur mesure, qui fleurait bon l'olivier et la cire quand les servants étaient passé l'astiquer.

Par contre, il aurait bien voulu savoir aussi pourquoi il était pieds et poings liés. Il ne refusait jamais de se prêter à ce genre de petits jeux à l'occasion, mais dans ce cas c'était plutôt lui qui attachait l'autre.

Enfin, jamais avec des rubans de satin bleu.

Non, il préférait les menottes. D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'il aille réclamer la paire en fourrure panthère que lui avait emprunté Shura l'autre jour.

Bon, ce qui voulait dire que c'était plutôt symbolique, car ce n'était pas la peine d'être un chevalier d'Or (ni même un Argent, ou un Bronze d'ailleurs) pour se libérer de petits morceaux de tissu comme ça.

Ah ben si en fait.

Mais c'est qu'ils résistaient les bougres!

La vache, les tisseurs du Sanctuaire avaient boosté leurs vers à soie avec du titane ou quoi?

Donc ce n'était pas la peine de s'épuiser pour rien. Mais il se sentait un tout petit peu (beaucoup) vexé dans sa réputation de l'un des hommes les plus forts au monde...

En plus de ça, ses affaires avaient aussi fait un détour par les soldes. Réduites à leur plus simple expression: un magnifique string en imitation zèbre avait remplacé le caleçon plus décent (mais moins sexy, d'accord...) dans lequel il passait habituellement ses nuits. Le Scorpion est un animal pudique qui ne sort son dard que quand il le décide.

Le seul fétichiste des zèbres qu'il connaissait, c'était un espèce d'abruti qui vivait au fin fond du bush australien et qu'il avait croisé lors d'une des innombrables missions qu'il avait remplies. Mais ce malade était mort des années auparavant! Qui d'autre aurait pu avoir aussi mauvais goût?

... D'accord: il avait oublié qu'à peine deux semaines auparavant, il avait croisé les jumeaux sur la plage avec des maillots de bain rose fuschia.

Ça répondait peut-être à une des ombreuses questions qu'il se posait.

Mais les plus importantes restaient: qui a tué le docteur Lenoir? quel est l'âge du capitaine?

En plus on avait du le droguer, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment les idées claires...

Mais suffisamment claires pour se rendre compte que s'il était ici à moitié nu, attaché avec des rubans bleus, et qu'un ennemi débarquait, il ne serait pas vraiment en position pour se défendre. Si c'était un ami... Il aurait sans doute droit à des remarques désobligeantes jusqu'à ce que Seiya repasse au Sanctuaire, parce que ce môme avait 'Parcours Ridicule option Caricature Vivante' sur son CV.

Donc il devait franchement se barrer d'ici avant que quelqu'un arrive. Il n'était pas dit qu'on verrait un jour le chevalier du Scorpion avec de la peau (synthétique et en toute petite quantité) d'animal sur les fesses.

Bon d'accord, pas franchement sur les fesses.

Peu importe. Son honneur était en jeu, il devait s'en aller d'ici le plus vite possible. De préférence entier et décent, donc s'il restait quelques vêtements moins outranciers dans la pièce, il faudrait quand même prendre le temps d'en profiter avant de partir.

Donc première étape, les rubans-nouveau-textile-de-la-NASA.

Deuxième étape, l'armoire au fond de la chambre.

Troisième étape, sortie discrète pendant qu'il n'y a apparemment encore personne dans les environs.

C'est parti!

Une étude plus poussée des rubans s'avère nécessaire: larges d'environ cinq centimètres, serrés juste assez pour le maintenir sans lui couper la circulation, trois tours autour des poignets, quatre autour des chevilles, et un seul autour du cou (celui-ci n'était pas à prendre en compte dans la première étape, mais plutôt à ne pas oublier d'enlever avant de passer à la troisième).

Impossible à déchirer à première vue. Peut-être s'il essayait de les ronger?

... Nan, mauvaise idée. Entendre ses dents crisser augurait plus certainement d'une débandade émaillesque que d'une déchirure des instruments de torture bleus.

Par contre, peut-être qu'en s'y prenant patiemment il pourrait défaire les noeuds avec ces mêmes dents?

Moui, sauf qu'un régiment de marins malouins semblait s'être acharné à l'immobiliser. Pour un peu il en aurait presque reconnu la patte de Camus, ce sagouin qui lui avait montré ses connaissances dans ce domaine marin lorsqu'il avait essayé d'échapper à une corvée administrative. Le Français l'avait attaché sur sa chaise jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce...

Donc à moins que le chevalier du Verseau ne passe par là, Milo avait peu de chances de défaire ces fichus noeuds.

Idée à abandonner, alors.

Que restait-il?

Mais bien sûr!

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant?

Il était l'un des hommes les plus fort au monde, et il ne pensait même pas à utiliser ce qui faisait sa force.

Libérer ses pieds serait un jeu d'enfant: un bon coup de Scarlet Needle bien placé, et bye bye la première entrave.

Pour les poignets en revanche... Il allait devoir se démonter à moitié les articulations et abandonner un morceau de mobilité au passage, mais comme de toute façon il était hors de question qu'il reste comme ça...

Bon, ses chevilles étaient libres maintenant. Restait le deuxième... Il fallait faire attention à ne pas laisser son oeil dans la ligne de mire au cas où il raterait son coup... Tordre un peu plus le doigt vers la droite...

Heureusement qu'il n'avait besoin que d'un seul doigt pour porter son attaque. Par contre il regrettait (presque) de ne jamais s'être entraîné à l'envoyer avec un orteil. Ça lui aurait amplement simplifié la vie aujourd'hui.

Ouf, la troisième fois est toujours la bonne. Il y avait deux petits trous dans le mur derrière lui, mais on ne retenait pas impunément le chevalier du Scorpion sans en subir le courroux. Non mais.

Bon, deuxième étape pour l'instant.

Une armoire pleine de vêtements oh combien accueillants. Pas vraiment ses goûts habituels mais il n'allait pas faire le difficile, aujourd'hui.

Un pantalon d'entraînement que tous les éléments mâles de la chevalerie d'Athéna possédaient en innombrables exemplaires, une tunique pour aller avec... Les chaussures étaient trop petites, il allait donc falloir partir pieds nus; aucune importance, ce n'était pas comme si c'était vraiment inhabituel au sein du Sanctuaire.

Et maintenant dernière étape.

Commencer par entrebâiller la porte pour jeter un rapide coup d'oeil afin de vérifier que le champ est libre...

Se prendre la porte dans le nez, ouverte à la volée par le maître des lieux qui ne s'attendait franchement pas à ce que son invité tente d'échapper à son hospitalité.

-Milo! Excuse-moi! Je t'ai fait mal?

-Mon nez serait d'avis que oui...

D'ailleurs il le signalait par un délicat petit ruisseau de sang.

Que Mu lui écopait avec le doux mouchoir qu'il avait sorti de sa poche. Gentil, toujours gentil Mu...

Gentil Mu qui n'avait pourtant pas le même sourire que d'habitude.

Gentil Mu qui lui posait une question que Milo n'écoutait pas, rendu trop perplexe par ce sourire inhabituel.

-Milo?

-Pardon! Tu disais?

-Tu as du te demander pourquoi tu es là, non?

Oui, c'était un peu son _modus operandi _depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux ce matin...

-Tu sais quel jour on est? demandait encore gentil Mu en épongeant les dernières gouttes de sang.

Question piège... Il y avait bien quelque chose à fêter dans les jours à venir, ça Milo le savait, mais qu'est-ce que c'était déjà?

-C'est mon anniversaire, continuait Mu, toujours souriant, le sourire encore plus étrange.

-Oh pardon! Bon anniversaire!

-Oh mais il ne peut être que bon, tu sais. Les autres sont venus spécialement ce matin pour me donner mon cadeau.

Hé, pourquoi il n'avait pas été mis au courant qu'il y avait cadeau commun? Il avait le droit de participer aussi! Mu aussi était son ami!

-C'était quoi? Il t'a plu j'espère?

Au sourire que Mu affichait, il y avait de grandes chances. Pourtant...

-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore essayé. D'ailleurs regarde...

Cornebidouille, il avait oublié d'enlever le dernier ruban!

-...il est encore décoré...

-...C'est moi le cadeau?

Le sourire de Mu était décidément très très content. Il allait avoir un très très bon anniversaire.

**FIN**


End file.
